1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to changing a resolution of a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a method for changing a resolution using a display apparatus and a display apparatus and system using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display apparatuses, such as monitors, receive a video signal from host apparatuses, such as personal computers, and output the video signal on a screen. Users can adjust a resolution of the display apparatus arbitrarily and watch an image that has been scaled in the host apparatus according to the adjusted resolution.
Recently, as contents of diverse formats and diverse resolutions are being provided, the users can select a suitable resolution for each content.
However, changing the resolution is an operation that may be difficult or inconvenient for general users perform and thus may hinder the users from enjoying the display of optimal contents on the screen. This problem becomes more significant for users who have difficulty seeing small letters or for users who are not familiar with handling the host apparatus or the display apparatus.